tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
24th Parliamentary Term
The 24th Parliamentary Term '''took place between November 2016 and May 2017. '''November Following the 24th General Election, the Labour Party formed a coalition Government with the Socialist Party. The Conservative Party became the Official Opposition. Jacob E announced that he would be leaving UKIP, having become disillusioned with the Leader and Deputy Leader. Lime-man declared that he would be permanently leaving the MHoC following the Green Party's failure to submit a General Election manifesto, only to return a few weeks later. Saracen's Fez comfortably triumphed in the termly vote of confidence to cement his position as Speaker of the Commons. Jamestg was appointed as the new Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party. Paracosm replaced thehistorybore as the Deputy Leader of the Liberal Party and Conceited was elected the party's new Chair. Saracen's Fez broadcast the news that the Liberal Party and the Green Party were planning to merge. However, the deal broke down and the two parties remained independent of one another. December At the beginning of the month, the MHoC Awards took place which saw RayApparently win Best Debater, CheeseIsVeg, CoffeeGeek and SoggyCabbages win Best Newbie, the Railways Bill and the Assisted Dying Bill win Best Legislation, Life_peer win the Comedian Award, Tanqueray91 win the Drunkard Award, Quamquam123 win Mr Congeniality and Jacob E win the Speaker's Award. The Crisis Committee released its first crisis of the term which saw farmers protesting over the lack of subsidies they would receive if Britain left the EU. The Government proposed a bill to rectify the problem but this failed to be passed. Following the shockingly low turnout in the last General Election, Quamquam123 proposed a historic amendment to reintroduce the Mass PM which subsequently passed. hazzer1998 resigned as Deputy Leader of UKIP and defected to the Liberal Party, having also become disillusioned with the UKIP Leader, Unown Uzer. Tanqueray91 announced that jamestg would be resigning as Deputy Leader and taking a break from the MHoC for a while. cBay stated that he would also be leaving the House. Matrix123 was appointed as the new Chair of the Green Party and adam9317 was elected as the new Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party. The Government decided to set up a Press Office in the House which they used to post news of Cabinet changes and miniature statements. Jacob E submitted another amendment to close down the Crisis Committee, but altering the title and the content. This, however, also failed. January Saracen's Fez shocked the House by announcing that he would be stepping down as Speaker. He did however declare that he would run the ensuing Speakership Election first. After two rounds of voting, adam9317 narrowly beat PetrosAC by 25 votes to 20 to become the new Speaker. Unown Uzer ran a MHoC Census that, among other things, discovered that 84% of members were male, more people supported the Conservative Party in real life than the Labour Party, and just over 52% believed that Brexit should happen. CoffeeGeek was unveiled as the new Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party, replacing adam9317. ByronicHero, a MHoC veteran, briefly returned from retirement and started off by proposing the creation of a joke party called 'The People's Front of TSR'. Some of the policies included nationalisation of Aph and hazzer1998, the House deciding what avatar the Speaker had and free oral for the elderly, based on a piece of legislation that won 'Bill of the Year' in 2010. A few days later, ByronicHero put forward a serious proposal to resurrect the Libertarian Party. A number of Liberal Party members left their party to help him with the project including Joep95, Connor27, Gladstone1885 and _gcx. The project gained significant momentum and despite the occurence of Libgate, the party was formed. ByronicHero resigned from the project just before the party was formed. Another crisis was released, mirroring the real life situation regarding train strikes. February Gladstone1885 was elected as the Leader of the Libertarian Party and a few weeks later, _gcx was elected as the party's Deputy Leader. Jammy Duel created a thread to establish where MHoC members were on the political compass. A few weeks later, Aph published a full report on the results. It was discovered that Labour Party member RedManc was in fact a dupe of a previously banned member called theunitedGOAT. PetrosAC resigned as Chair of the Crisis Committee after realising that he would not be able to serve in the role at the same time as being Leader of the Liberal Party, and was replaced by joecphillips. ByronicHero re-joined the Labour Party following the formation of the Libertarian Party. toronto353 shocked the House himself by resigning as Deputy Speaker after serving in the role for over 4 years. An election to find a new Deputy Speaker then took place. PetrosAC, DreamlinerFinder, Jacob E, cranbrook_aspie and Life_peer stood. cranbrook_aspie and Life_peer progressed through to a second round, where the former was victorious. PetrosAC ran a survey related to the MHoC and other issues. He found that the Labour Party was the most popular party and UKIP was the least popular, members believed Andy98 of the Green Party would be the next party leader to resign, and that 68% of people predicted that the Labour Party would be the biggest party after the next general election. March The referendum regarding capital punishment was withdrawn almost as soon as the notification regarding it was put up after Saoirse:3 pointed out that the referendum potentially went against the MHoC Guidance Document. DayneD89 returned to the MHoC and re-joined the Labour Party. ByronicHero also re-joined the Labour Party. Another crisis was released; it concerned a dramatic fall in the UK bee population. After a six month wait, Life_peer finally released his edition of Ad Hoc, in the form of a blog. Shortly after this, Saracen's Fez announced he would be creating the next issue. Jacob E defected to the Conservative Party and jamestg joined the Libertarian Party. Just a few months into his tenure, adam9317 resigned as Speaker of the Commons. He stated his reason for resigning was because he found the role too time consuming. An election to find a new Speaker then took place. PetrosAC, Jacob E, Joep95, Life_peer and cBay stood. PetrosAC and Life_peer progressed through to a second round where the former was elected as the new Speaker. April The Crisis Committee, mainly Jacob E, submitted the longest ever crisis at over 13,5000 words long. Done in the style of a story, the crisis satirised all the members and trends of the MHoC.The Libertarian Party decided to introduce the position of Chair and Connor27 became the party's first Chair. The Government released their budget report. A row broke out when Labour Party MP Snufkin complained to the Community Team about receiving MHoC updates. Following the passing of an amendment to make receiving the updates compulsory, he was removed from his position. Aph put forward a Model House of Lords proposal but it failed to pass. A Motion of No Confidence was submitted in the Government but it failed. Unown Uzer presented __________ The first Liberal Leadership election to replace PetrosAC ended in drama as re-open nominations beat both candidates. In the second election this was not the case though and Paracosm was elected as the new Leader. His first action as Leader was to remove hazzer1998 from the party after claiming the latter did not fit with the party's ideology. hazzer1998 subsequently joined the _____. On the same day, Jammy Duel proposed Motions of No Confidence in both the Speaker PetrosAC and the Deputy Speaker cranbrook_aspie. External Links * State Opening of the 24th Parliamentary Term * Liberal Party/Green Party Merger Proposal * MHoC Award Winners for the 23rd Parliament * 24th Government's Press Office